The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Brunnera plant botanically known as Brunnera macrophylla and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Silver Lining’.
The new cultivar originated in a controlled breeding program in Elburn, Ill. in the spring of 2003. The objective of the breeding program was the development of Brunnera cultivars having small-sized, silver-coated, medium green-colored foliage, with a compact growth habit.
The new Brunnera cultivar is the result of cross-pollination. The female (seed) parent of the new cultivar is the proprietary Brunnera macrophylla breeding selection designated PAS-A5516, not patented, characterized by its blue-colored flowers, medium green-colored foliage, and compact growth habit. The male (pollen) parent of the new cultivar is Brunnera macrophylla ‘Jack Frost’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 13,859, characterized by its light blue-colored flowers, silver-coated, medium green-colored foliage, and a mounded, clumping growth habit. The new cultivar was discovered and selected as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the above stated cross-pollination during September 2003 in a controlled environment at Elburn, Ill.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by division since September 2003 at Elburn, Ill. has demonstrated that the new cultivar reproduces true to type with all of the characteristics, as herein described, firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.